creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Bermudiańska
Wojna CreepyTown - wielka wojna między Państwami Nexusa, a Przymierzem CreepyTown. Po stronie imperatora Lwowskiego stanęło wiele państw z jego własnej strefy imaginacji, które należą do Wspólnoty, ale też i spoza niego, deklarującego przynależność do Koalicji. Druga część państw to wszystkie, pragnące zniszczenia jego frakcji oraz wygnania go na zawsze zarówno z domeny MWŚ Wiki, jak i całego internetu. O ile ban nałożony przyblokował imperatora na jakiś czas, to tak naprawdę nie zablokował całej jego aktywności. Samym celem Arcturusa jest zdobycie MWŚ Wiki i zaprowadzenie nowego porządku, jaki on chce. Walki zaczęły się między Imperium Nexusa, a Netrollami. Z czasem po stronie monarchy stanęła Wspólnota i nowo uformowana Koalicja, zaś za Wasieqiem stanęły takie frakcje, jak Cesarstwo, Federacja, Piekło, a nawet inni mieszkańcy wyspy Kraj. Po jakimś czasie dopiero powstały Państwa i Przymierze. Bitwy toczą się nie tylko na ich terytoriach, ale i poza nimi. Nawet niebiosa, kosmos i akweny nie mogą liczyć na brak przelanej krwi. W walkach użyto bomb memowych, w internecie równej rzeczywistym atomówkom. Jako pierwszej użył oficjalnie Przemek0980, zaś drugim - wszechmonarcha Arcturus Lwowski. Wkrótce zaczęły się potajemne zbrojenia i tylko psychika wstrzymuje przed odpaleniem na pełną skalę tego oręża. Obecny klimat jest zimnowojenny, a zmagania stanęły w martwym punkcie. Przymierze mimo ataku na narody nexusiańskie nie daje rady ich podbić, a same Państwa nie mogą sforsować bram, barier, okopów i murów, jakie oddzielają Strefę Pośrednią od właściwej Mój Własny Świat Wiki. Historia Preludium do wojny thumb|228px|Dyskusja Arcturusa Lwowskiego (po prawej) z delegatem Wolnego Miasta CreepyTown (z lewej)Głównym powodem była rzekoma nielogiczność i tak zwane "niedorosłe zachowanie" Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Co więcej dochodziło do prowokacji, między innymi nieudany rozwój projektu Mieszany Świat oraz zasypywanie przy pomocy techniki memów. Lwowski wycofał się na Fikcja Wiki, a wkrótce stworzył swoją własną Wikię, skrzętnie ją ukrywając przed wszystkimi. Samym wszechmonarchą kierowała nie tylko chęć podbojów, ale i poszerzania strefy wpływów, tworzenia nowych wymysłów, odgrywania jakiejś większej roli, czy też inspiracja. Choć obserwował Wikie już w 2013 roku, działalność jako CreationKeeper rozpoczął na początku 2015. Odnosząc powoli sukcesy, chciał ich więcej. Potrzebował kogoś, kto przeczyta jego wymysły, ale niewielu było zdolnych je ocenić i pomóc. Więc wybrał tak, jak uważał. Uczestnictwo w Nieskończonej Wojnie W sierpniu 2015 roku Przemek0980 zdetonował na poligonie przy granicy z MWŚ Wiki, na terytorium swojej frakcji, pierwszą bombę memową. Lwowski nakazał rozpocząć eksperymenty i przechwytywać meldunki, co sprawiło istnienie specjalnych oddziałów ds. bomby memowej imperialnej produkcji. W planach miała zostać stworzona w Imperialnej placówce badawczej nr XT39324601, a po udanej detonacji pod Przemgradem na Orcie, jednej z rdzennych planet. 22 lutego 2016 roku zdetonował bombę memową. W momencie detonacji tej bomby wojna już była, ale między Imperium, a Netrollami - frakcją niejakiego Wasieqa, który uważał istnienie racjonalistycznego myślenia za "jedyne słuszne i ludzkie". Walki toczyły się od końca 2015 roku, zaś zimnowojenne stosunki między Przemkiem, a Arcturusem - od sierpnia, kiedy to ten drugi testował więcej destrukcyjnej i tworzącej technologii. Imperium zadeklarowało razem ze Wspólnotą dołączenie do Nieskończonej Wojny, tak samo Wasieq. Było kwestią czasu dołączenie innych frakcji. W tamtym czasie Federacja była niemalże sojusznikiem Imperium. Odkrycie przemytu broni dla wrogów Lwowskiego zerwało przyjazne stosunki, co dalej sprawiło aresztowanie paru oficerów przebywających we Wspólnocie przez Wszechpolicję Nexusa, specjalną instytucję do zwalczania Wrogów Ludu. Odmówienie oddania ich rządowi w Metropolii zaowocowało opowiedzeniem się zaawansowanej technologicznie Federacji, za nieco mniej rozwiniętymi Netrollami. Atak Netrolli i Imperium w jednym czasie thumb|232px|Atak na miasto Netrolli przez okręty Imperium NexusaRozpoczęcie Wojny zainicjowały w tym samym czasie obie strony - o godzinie 19:15. Netrolle brutalnie zaatakowały i zniszczyły pograniczne wsie i miasta, należące do monarchii. W odwecie wojska imperialne zniszczyły wszystkie wioski, jakie były położone. Zbombardowano je bombami z płynnym napalmem i bronią chemiczną, zawierającą sarin. W wyniku tego zmagania zaczęły się na całego. Początkowo walki miały charakter wojny pozycyjnej oraz bombardowań taktycznych. W walki dołączali powoli ochotnicy i najemnicy. Była to prywatna wojna obu panów. Zaledwie trzy minuty po pierwszych strzałach i bombardowaniach myśliwce Netrolli strzelały szaleńczo w okopy imperialne. Idąc hordą przedarli się w stronę szczeliny międzymarzeniowej. Z kolei w Centrum, wymiarze neutralnym, doszło do zamieszek i starć między Wszechpolicją, a Netrollami. Wyganiano nawet tych mieszkających w Archipelagu Orłów i innych dzielnicach pod władzą wszechmonarchy, taki sam los spotkał nexusian mieszkających w strefach pod kontrolą herszta Netrolli. Podczas walk popełniono liczne zbrodnie wojenne. Decydująca była słynna bitwa w Nowym Walerianburgu, gdzie ponad połowę słabsze siły Imperium odparły klany, dziesiątkując je. Duża w tym zasługa była terenowi - wokół pełno żelbetowych budowli, wysokich nawet na 16 kondygnacji, czy też drapaczom chmur, skąd snajperzy mieli doskonały widok. Ciasne uliczki umożliwiały krótkie walki pancerne, położenie baz wojskowych umożliwiało szybsze uzupełnianie amunicji i naprawę pojazdów, a obronę p-lot zapewniały nie tylko wysokie lub olbrzymie konstrukcje, ale również wysoko położone na nich stanowiska, czy duży port lotniczy, gdzie stacjonowało 8 pułków myśliwskich i 6 bombowych. Gdy pomoc przybyła, siły już się wycofywały. Obrońców odznaczono medalami, a zrobił to osobiście ich wszechmonarcha Arcturus Lwowski. Tak seria zwycięstw przeszła z rąk Netrolli do Imperium, ale niewiele zostało z miasta w wyniku walk - przypominała rzeczywistą Warszawę z dnia 17 stycznia 1945 roku, gdy weszli na lewy brzeg żołnierze LWP i Armii Czerwonej. Lwowski oraz Wspólnota mkną w Blitzkriegu - proklamacja Koalicji Zaraz po rozpoczęciu walk na większą skalę w obronie Wasieqa stanęły Cesarstwo i Piekło. Inne frakcje opowiedziały się za neutralnością lub potajemnie dostarczały zaopatrzenia do plemion Netrolli. Zaś za Imperium murem stanęły inne światy, jak te od Sergiusza KaSZuBa. Narastający wpływ sił Wspólnoty oraz innych państw doprowadził do uformowania się Koalicji Nexusa. Niektóre państwa zostały sojusznikami Koalicji, biorąc udział w walkach bez uczestnictwa w siłach koalicyjnych, zdominowanych niemalże przez wojska imperialne. Imperator nakazał wdrożenie blitzkriegu, to jest wojny błyskawicznej. Szybki i zmasowany atak, przeprowadzony jednocześnie z lądu, powietrza i morza pozwolił na odzyskanie części terytoriów oraz zdziesiątkowanie sił przeciwnika. Podczas przekroczenia stref wpływów między wymiarami Nexusa i Netrolli doszło do ciężkich walk. Zakłócenia po obu stronach, ciężki ostrzał z powietrza oraz dział artyleryjskich, a nawet bliskie potyczki okrętów kosmicznych sprawiły, że jedynie na krótko zatrzymano Arcturusa. Mimo to przekroczył ją i udał się w głąb terenów kontrolowanych przez Wasieqa. Siły rozpoczęły czystki na cywilach, tworzenie na masową skalę obozów pracy oraz wydzielonych dzielnic. Netrolle były dla Imperium niczym innym, jak tylko zbędnym elementem państw. Imperator chciał z nich przemocą przekonać do przyjęcia jego doktryny. Co więcej zmieniano nazwy miast i umieszczano na nowych terenach mieszkańców. Taki los spotkał trzy wioski narodu Wasieqa, które umieszczono w nowo powstałym, przeludnionym mieście portowym Formstadt. Tam rozpoczęto "reedukację". W jednej z bitew siły Netrolli, Piekła i Cesarstwa ruszyły na kwaterę główną, ale zanim dotarł w rejon floty powietrznej lub drapacza chmur, doszło do zestrzelenia pojazdów przez odrzutowce imperialne. Było to niedaleko Nowego Walerianburga, tam gdzie przełamano pierwszą serię klęsk dyktatury. Nexus powstrzymany pod Alicetown - narodziny Przymierza CreepyTown Fala triumfów wydawała się nie mieć końca. Rzucono nawet jednostki eksperymentalne, a Lwowski wydawał się nie popełnić błędu ani razu. Lecz oto pod Alicetown zauważono, że Arcturus zrobił nieświadomie słaby punkt. Wykorzystały to grupy Netrolli, które za wszelką cenę widziały w ten sposób możliwość zapoczątkowania upadku rządów tyrana. Zorganizowali więc dużą hordę doskonale wyszkolonych wojaków i zaawansowanych pojazdów, nawet przyciągając na pole bitwy kolejowe działo atomowe, które było antykiem dla nich, ale jednocześnie świętością. Podczas walk odrzutowce, podobne do MiG-29 i F-16, mimo technologicznej przepaści między nimi, a kosmolotami i innymi aerostatkami Imperium, strąciły całe chmary. Bombowce, takie jak Tu-144, czy B-1 starły z powierzchni ziemi całe dzielnice i bazy wojskowe. Podczas walk siły wroga posuwały się naprzód, próbując mimo wbicia klinu w swe szeregi zniszczyć Netrolle w tej wielkiej bitwie. Jednak dywizje pancerne, kawaleria zmechanizowana i piechota morska zniszczyły podczas desantu dwa regimenty oraz flotę bombowców strategicznych. Epicka batalia toczyła się na lądzie, morzu, a przede wszystkim w powietrzu. Podczas walk siły imperialne zostały okrążone i wybite. Do tego samego doszło w innych miejscach. Czystki dokonano przy pomocy artylerii rakietowej, która mimo tego, że mogła zostać powstrzymana przez tarcze, przeszła i zniszczyła piechotę oraz maszyny. Głównym powodem było używanie EMP - impulsu elektromagnetycznego, gdyż spora część imperialnych pojazdów działała na elektronice oraz innych rzeczach. Zwycięstwo pod Alicetown przekreśliło plany unicestwienia Netrolli oraz triumfu Imperium. Mit o niepokonanym państwie pękł niczym bańka mydlana, stracono ponad 30 procent sił zbrojnych. Wraz z klęską w bitwie natychmiast przyszła pomoc ze strony Cesarstwa, które udostępniło wiele nowoczesnej technologii, jak broń laserowa. Odrzutowce podobne kształtem do Ho-229 i Me-262 dosłownie dorównywały wielu kosmolotom wroga. Wkrótce dołączyło też w bitwie o Avintulę tak zwane Piekło. Te trzy państwa, dzięki potędze magii oraz technologii pokonywały na każdym kroku przeciwnika, odbijały osady, gromiły Imperium na polach bitew. Z pomocą przyszło jednak parę państw z innych terenów niż Nexus. Wobec poparcia dla 35 państw tegoż wymiaru oraz działań państw istniejących na wyspie Kraj, czy innych miejscach, doprowadzono do uchwalenia stanu wojennego na terytoriach frontowych, czyli takich gdzie front istniał zaledwie dzień od nich. thumb|272px|Udany wybuch bomby memowej pod Przemgradem na OrciePomimo postępu technologicznego, użycia po obu stronach broni masowej zagłady i opracowania nawet możliwości wytwarzania nieskończonej liczby piechoty, czy pojazdów wypierano Nexus bardzo szybko. 22 lutego 2016 doszło do udanej próby bomby memowej w okolicach Przemgradu, stolicy planety Orta. Czas bowiem naglił z tego powodu, że zaledwie parę dni od kolonii już znajdowała się Przymierze CreepyTown. Frakcja ta powstała w wyniku podpisania Dekretu o Zakończeniu Istnieniu Nexusa, stanowiącym za priorytet dla nich zapieczętowanie bram do tego wymiaru. Przymierze stało się śmiertelnym wrogiem dla Lwowskiego, a celem jego, Imperium, Wspólnoty oraz Koalicji było pokonać Netrolle. Dlatego zmieniono taktykę, w której teraz Przymierze było przeciwnikiem, a nie tylko frakcja Wasieqa. Orta i zmiana pływów wojny - uformowanie się Państw Nexusa To właśnie na Orcie doszło do fenomenalnej batalii, gdzie znowu Nexus odniósł wielką wiktorię. Ważnym elementem walki było to, że planeta stanowiłaby dla Przymierza CreepyTown bazę wypadową do ataku na cały wymiar. Siły wroga desantowały się na planecie w ogromnej ilości. Koalicja zdecydowała się zrobić wszystko, aby ich odeprzeć. Dochodziło nawet do samobójczego taranowania okrętów gwiezdnych Przymierza. Niektórzy sądzili, że frakcja Lwowskiego jest już jedną nogą w grobie. Pomimo znaczącej przewagi siły ponosiły klęskę. Dowództwo udało się więc do Centrum, gdzie Arcturus rozpędzał kiboli przychylnych MWŚ. Ich liczba stale rosła wraz ze zwycięstwami wrogiej mu frakcji. Coraz bardziej urastał też Pierwszy Blask, ruch oporu wobc wszechmonarchy, jednocześnie dążący do zniszczenia raz na zawsze sfery, z której pochodził wróg. thumb|left|270px|Zniszczona baza wojskowa Przymierza na Orcie, wskutek wybuchu bomby memowejImperator przybył na miejsce i zdecydował się użyć pierwszych bomb memowych. Były trzy egzemplarze - jeden miał zostać zrzucony na wrogą bazę na planecie, drugi na stację kosmiczną, a trzeci - podłożony na pancerniku dowodzącym Przymierza. Dwa z nich dotarły do celu, niszcząc stację oraz siedzibę wojsk inwazyjnych. Trzeci ładunek nie wybuchł w wyznaczonym miejscu, ale zniszczył lotnisko i wyrządził spore uszkodzenia pojazdu. Myśliwce, pozbawione wtedy paliwa i lotniska, stanowiły bardzo łakomy kąsek, tak samo jak kapsuły ewakuacyjne. Zwycięstwo sił z CreepyTown przestało być pewne. Walki przybierały coraz szybciej obrót korzystny dla Koalicji. Rozproszone siły, pozbawione tego pancernika oraz głównodowodzącego, stanowiły już tylko namiastkę tego, co wkroczyło do wymiaru. Wasieq, Salai i władca Cesarstwa rozkazał natychmiastowy, kontrolowany odwrót w kierunku planet swojej frakcji. Pozostawali oni na innym okręcie, aby zmylić wszechmonarchę. Początkowo myślał, że zabił trójkę, jednak był świadom tego, że przebywali na jakiejś mniejszej i niezbyt rzucającej się w oczy jednostce, jak na przykład fregata. Podczas ucieczki jedynej kanonierki imperialnej odkryto, że Federacja - frakcja z wyspy Kraj, pozostająca dotychczas w przyjaznych stosunkach z Imperium i neutralna wobec konfliktu - przemycała dla Netrolli broń pod pozorem akcji humanitarnej dla poszkodowanych wiosek. Ujawnienie dokumentów wywołało liczne protesty. Wszechpolicja aresztowała na jakiś czas oficerów federacyjnych, przebywających w Imperium Nexusa. Wtedy w Centrum zarówno w dzielnicach pod władzą Arcturusa, jak i Welffa, zaczęły rozkręcać się rozruchy. Wobec żądań Koalicji państwo z wyspy odmówiło ich wykonania, czyli wydania ważnych dowódców Przymierza, ukrywających się w tym narodzie. Następnego dnia oficerowie nexusiańscy przebywający w miastach państwa Heinricha Welffa zostali aresztowani. Postąpili z nimi tak samo, jak Koalicja z ich dowódcami - przesłuchali, a potem zabili. Zwycięstwo pod Ortą przekreśliło plany na zniszczenie potęgi nexusiańskich organizacji. Wobec narastającego poparcia dla Przymierza, dawny przyjaciel Lwowskiego przystąpił do jego wrogów, dając mu tym samym jeszcze bardziej zaawansowaną technologię oraz potężniejsze maszyny wojenne i gorliwych żołnierzy. Z kolei do wojny przystąpiła większość Wspólnoty, jako indywidualna grupa - atakowali tylko te frakcje, którym wypowiedzieli wojnę. Decyzją wszechmonarchy Imperium należało do niej, a Koalicja i owa Wspólnota stały się dwoma elementami potężnego sojuszu polityczno-militarnego, nazywanego Państwami Nexusa. Miały własne armie oraz liderów, ale polityka zagraniczna, czy wrogowie - wspólni. Niemniej doszło do ustanowienia również tak zwanych Armii Zjednoczonych, w których różne grupy wojskowe istniały w większej grupie i miały jednych dowódców. Były to też symbole jedności w Państwach. Totalne bombardowania miast MWŚ Wiki Niedługo po powstaniu Państw Nexusa oraz przystąpieniu Federacji do Przymierza CreepyTown doszło do utworzenia grup i państw, mających być bazami wypadowymi dla walk przeciwko wrogowi. Celem było bombardowanie wyspy i po znaczącym osłabieniu wroga - desant na nią, w celu zdobycia. Przymierze szykowało się do tej walki - wyprodukowało masę myśliwców, bombowców, torpedowców i wiele innych maszyn lotniczych. Wiedzieli, że taktyka ataku za pomocą lotnictwa będzie pewniakiem. Państwa proklamowały powstanie Unii, istniejącej rzekomo na południe od wyspy. Wszelkie poszukiwania Netrolli, czy Federacji zakończyły się fiaskiem - nie znaleziono ani wysepki, ani platformy. Gdzieś w lutym 2016 roku nad wyspę przyleciały kosmoloty takie jak LC SPB-4 przeznaczone do bombardowania pojedynczych celów, czy większe, jak na przykład LC SSh-33, celem których było niszczenie miast. Działa przeciwgwiezdne jednak wyrządzały im znaczące szkody, a więc najczęściej miasta bombardowały pojazdy podobne do Tu-144 lub tak zwane Jetheinkle - odrzutowe wersje niesławnego samolotu niemieckiego z czasów II Wojny Światowej Heinkel He-111. Nie było takiego dnia, żeby nie bombardowano Kraju. Bomby spadały jednak nie tylko na lotniska, czy bazy wojskowe, ale też budynki mieszkalne, nieważne dla wojska. Wskutek bombardowań wiele miast zostało obróconych w ruinę. Jedynym miastem, gdzie walki powietrzne były w miarę bezpieczne dla cywili i nie cierpieli na tym normalni obywatele, było CreepyTown - choć tam mieściła się główna siedziba wrogów Państw Nexusa to obowiązywał traktat, na mocy którego żołnierze mieli możliwość atakowania jedynie celów wojskowych lub będących własnością Przymierza. Atakowanie reszty budynków oznaczało nie tyle zbrodnię, co bardziej otwarcie ognia z dział Wolnego Miasta, zarówno do Państw Nexusa, jak i do aliansu z tego miasta. Co więcej, mimo braku silnej władzy oraz dużej ilości żołnierzy, potrafili wytrzymać długo oblężenie, zadając spore straty. thumb|260px|Thunderbolty lecą nad niebem KrajuW wyniku bombardowania zginęło blisko 10 milionów istot, zarówno cywili (3 miliony osób), jak i żołnierzy (frakcja wszechmonarchy - 4 miliony, frakcja z wyspy - 3 miliony), a znacznie więcej odniosło poważne rany. Podczas walk Thunderbolta pilotował sam wszechmonarcha, ukrywając się pod swoim pseudonimem Wikiańskim "CreationKeeper". W powietrzu starł się z Salai oraz Wasieqiem. Mimo trwającej pół godziny bitwy nad HallenWest, Piekielnik dostał w statecznik i lewe przednie skrzydło, a lider Netrolli odniósł rany w wyniku strzału z działka. Miał przestrzeloną lewą rękę, a F-35 pilotowany przez niego odniósł dotkliwe uszkodzenia w postaci "przesiekania" prawego skrzydła. Sam Lwowski odniósł gorsze rany - Wasieq przestrzelił z działa obie nogi niewiele niżej od kolan, a Salai uszkodziła prawy silnik. Przywódcy Przymierza wrócili do bazy lotniczej w CreepyTown, gdzie mimo bałaganu dali radę wylądować. Na pancerniku "Wolter" władcy Państw Nexusa pomogli wyjść ze Złotego 1 rannemu monarsze. Przez tydzień nie mógł chodzić, bo miał uszkodzone kości. Dzięki egzoszkieletowi, który miał na sobie podczas pilotażu, skończyło się na szczęście na lekkich w miarę ranach. Późniejsze dni obfitowały jednak w coraz śmielsze wypady, ale wtedy też odkryto położenie Enclave Capital City - stolicy Unii. Hekatomba skupisk populacji obu stron Obie strony popełniały zbrodnie wojenne. Netrolle masakrowały i zsyłały w głąb swojej przestrzeni cywili Państw, Cesarstwo strzelało do kosmolotów pasażerskich, Federacja mordowała pół-nieludzi, owoc połączenia człowieka z przedstawicielem rasy innej niż homo sapiens, a Piekło prowadziło duże obozy pracy. Same Państwa też popełniały liczne zbrodnie - palenie miast, wywożenie w głąb swojego terytorium, zsyłka do obozów pracy oraz czystki. Nawet jeńców traktowano podle. Ani Państwa, ani Przymierze o nich jakoś nie dbało. Wojna była totalna, niszczono domy, fabryki, ratusze - wszystkie strategiczne i niestrategiczne cele. Operacja "Imperialny Miecz" Wszechmonarcha zdecydował się przeprowadzić Operację "Imperialny Miecz" - cele były następujące: desant niedaleko CreepyTown oraz na północ od Stołecznej Enklawy Unii, zbombardowanie miast Federacji i wymuszenie wstrzymania działań wojennych, szybki atak z powietrza dzięki okrętom gwiezdnym na pozycje Netrolli oraz szybkie wdarcie się na teren Cesarstwa oraz zniszczenie stolicy tegoż państwa w jego wymiarze - Berlina. Głównym celem nie było jednak pokonanie wroga - chodziło tak naprawdę o nękanie wroga trochę mniej w dzień, ale silniej i dynamiczniej w nocy. Za pierwszorzędne cele do zniszczenia obrano lotniska oraz bazy wroga. Ataki miały przebiegać przy wykorzystaniu bombowców zarówno taktycznych, jak i strategicznych, pod silną eskortą myśliwców gwiezdnych. Ponadto bombardowania miały zacząć się o równej godzinie. Pierwsza operacja całkowicie zaskoczyła Piekło, które straciło ponad 60 procent sił na froncie. Netrolle nie miały możliwości startowania z pasów, Federacja zestrzeliła 2 z 15 kosmolotów i nie były to wcale bombowce tylko myśliwiec TIE Fighter oraz własny Łowca Nocy. Cesarstwo było przygotowane, ale również nie obyło się bez strat, niemniej tylko połowa wrogich bombowców wróciła. Najbardziej ucierpiały symbole, takie jak Aleja 10 tysięcy oraz Wielka Hala w Metropolii. Zagłada Imanathnu Sforsowanie brzegów wyspy Kraj Podniebna bitwa nad CreepyTown Metropolia i powstrzymanie Państw Prawdopodobny remis W wyniku przegranej dla Państw Nexusa bitwy o Metropolię tydzień później, 1 kwietnia doszło do głosowania w sprawie banu dla Lwowskiego na MWŚ Wiki. Wprowadzono go 2 kwietnia 2016 roku, a więc dzień po głosowaniu. Państwa jednak nie dają za wygraną i walczą, mimo zaciekłej obrony, o powrót na tą część Wiki. Jednak również Przymierze nie odnosi sukcesów - pomimo licznych walk na terenach samego Nexusa są oni skutecznie odpierani i tylko gdzieniegdzie ustanowili stałe ośrodki wojskowe. Wydaje się, że zarówno Lwowski, jak i jego wrogowie mają remis - jakikolwiek ruch by nie wykonali, nie są w stanie sforsować okopów i barykad, przez co wydaje się, że sytuacja jest taka sama, jak na obu frontach Pierwszej Wojny Światowej w 1916 roku. Inaczej mówiąc sami utknęli w martwym punkcie, nie mogąc ani przegrać, ani też wygrać. Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Wojny